Valkyrie
(formerly) |gender = Female |affiliation = Valkyries (formerly) Revengers (formerly) |movie = Thor: Ragnarok Avengers 4 (unreleased) |actor = Tessa Thompson |age = Over one thousand years |status = Alive}} Brunnhilde is an Asgardian Valkyrie who was part of an elite group of warriors called the Valkyries. She resides on Sakaar as a bounty hunter after her defeat at the hands of Hela. Years into her self-imposed exile, Valkyrie found the Asgardian prince Thor and sold him to the Grandmaster, only to grow towards him when he told her of Hela's new invasion of Asgard. Joining the Revengers, Valkyrie escaped from Sakaar and assisted Thor to defeat Hela, witnessing the destruction of Asgard as a result before she then joined all of the remaining survivors traveling towards Earth, only for the Statesman to be attacked by the Black Order. She was one of the few survivors from Thanos's attack, helping lead the remaining Asgardians to safety before the Mad Titan destroyed the ship and killed the remaining forces.'Avengers: Infinity War' Director Reveals Fate Of Valkyrie, Asgardians Biography Leading the Valkyries Defeated by Hela ]] Brunnhilde was one of the many Valkyries sent by Odin to drive Hela back to her prison. Riding a winged steed, Valkyrie and her fellow Valkyries engaged Hela in combat. Hela created a vast amount of weapons that she used to kill the Valkyries as they descended on her. Brunnhilde was one of the last of the Valkyries, managing to avoid death by the ferocious attack when Hela then personally engaged her but was thwarted by the only other remaining Valkryie. .]] Being all that remained of the Asgardian warrior maidens, Brunnhilde exiled herself to the planet Sakaar where she served the Grandmaster as one of his best acquisition specialists under the designation "Scrapper 142." She had an antagonistic relationship with the Grandmaster's bodyguard, Topaz, but was favored by the Grandmaster himself. Scrapper 142 eventually found and brought the Grandmaster the Hulk after he arrived on Sakaar.Thor: Ragnarok Life on Sakaar Meeting the God of Thunder ]] Scrapper 142 brought the Grandmaster a new contender, Thor. Taking him from a group of Sakaaran Scrappers that intended to use him as food, she implanted him with an Control Disk and was paid ten million Units for delivering him to the Grandmaster. battling the Hulk]] Buying alcohol near the gladiator's quarters, she was pointed out by the gladiator Korg as an Asgardian. Thor attempted to hold a conversation with her, telling her of the Siege of Asgard and Hela's return. Thor noticed a tattoo on her wrist symbolising her as a Valkyrie. However, she ignored Thor and left to watch the fight between Thor and the Hulk from her ship. ]] After the duel, Thor once again attempted to enlist her aid to escape the planet but she again refused. Undeterred, Thor broke free by managing to get the controller for the Obedience Disk from her and disarming it. Displeased, the Grandmaster set Valkyrie and Loki to find Thor and the Hulk, who had followed his friend. She argued with Loki who also found out about her Asgardian heritage and used his powers to make her relive the battle against Hela. Escaping Sakaar and Bruce Banner.]] With the memories awakened, Valkyrie decided to help Thor after all. She freed all the gladiators in the Grandmaster's service to start a rebellion, while Thor and Bruce Banner – who she was unaware was the Hulk but felt like she knew – stole the Grandmaster's ship. Using her own vessel, she followed the Commodore and began fighting the pursuit vessels that the Grandmaster had sent after them. Valkyrie's ship was destroyed, and she used her Asgardian abilities to jump from vessel to vessel, destroying them with her bare hands. Thor joined her in her efforts before boarding the Commodore and escaping Sakaar through the largest portal known as the "Devil's Anus." Ragnarök Battle of the Rainbow Bridge 's destruction]] On Asgard, Thor supplied Valkyrie with her traditional armor. While Bruce piloted the Commodore, Valkyrie used a large laser cannon to try and stop Fenris from attacking the Asgardians attempting to flee Asgard via the Bifrost Bridge. The weapon failed to stop the large wolf, prompting Bruce to unleash the Hulk to stop Fenris. ]] Valkyrie fought Hela's Berserkers on the Bifrost while the Asgardians boarded a spaceship brought to Asgard by Loki. She joined Thor in fighting Hela directly while Loki triggered Ragnarök by reuniting Surtur's crown with the Eternal Flame. As Surtur destroyed Asgard, Valkyrie joined the remaining Asgardians aboard the ship under the leadership of their new king, Thor who decide who their new home will be Earth. Arrival of the Black Order On the journey to Earth, the Asgardians were ambushed by Thanos and the Black Order. During the ambush, half of the Asgardians on the ship were slaughtered, along with Heimdall and Loki.Avengers: Infinity War Valkyrie was one of the few survivors from Thanos's attack, helping lead the remaining Asgardians to safety before the Mad Titan destroyed the ship and killed the remaining forces. Personality Valkyrie embodied all that the Valkyries were renowned for; she was selfless, brave, noble, loyal and dedicated to her people, to her Valkyrie sisters, and to Asgard. Sadly, the massacre of her sisters by the Goddess of Death Hela inflicted deep psychological scars on Valkyrie, traumatizing her greatly. The final blow came as she witnessed a fellow Valkyrie sacrifice herself to save her from Hela's attack. With the overwhelming grief combined with anger against Odin for sending them against Hela, and with the shame of being the only survivor, Valkyrie abandoned Asgard and fled into exile on Sakaar. Valkyrie's overall personality underwent a drastic change during her time on Sakaar. She became a notorious alcoholic, seeking to eventually drink herself to death, and adopted a rude, sardonic, gung-ho and generally selfish attitude towards everyone besides the Grandmaster and Hulk. Feeling no remorse or empathy, she delivered numerous contenders to the Grandmaster for years, filling in any spare time with drinking, fighting, training, or hunting - sometimes all at once. She developed a strong bitterness toward Asgard and the monarchy but her deep-rooted fear of Hela and the trauma from their last encounter remained with her even though she was eventually able to bury the memories of the massacre deep in her subconscious. When she encountered the Asgardian prince Thor, Valkyrie initially remained apathetic and unmoved by his efforts to get her to help him and Hulk escape. Valkyrie took a sharp turn however when in an encounter with Loki, he unlocked the memories of the Valkyrie massacre that she had buried long ago, forcing her to finally confront her fear and guilt and enabling her to begin moving past it at last. Thus, Valkyrie finally resolved to help Thor and Hulk escape Saakar and help save the Asgardian people from Hela. By the time she reached Asgard, she was essentially her old self again except her penchant for heavy drinking remained. Nonetheless, she bravely charged into battle against Hela's Berserkers and helped distract Hela long enough to cause the Goddess' eventual downfall at the hands of Surtur. Following this, she rejoined her people as a lieutenant of the new Asgardian king Thor. Powers and Abilities As an Asgardian, Valkyrie possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed, durability and reflexes, and she is an extremely powerful combatant. She wields a double edged sword, which she uses perfectly, either separate as two blades or a single long sword staff. Powers *'Asgardian Physiology': Valkyrie possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and longevity. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie possesses superhuman strength. However, she possesses far greater strength than the average Asgardian as a Warrior Maiden. As the leader of the Valkyries, she is the strongest of the War Maidens. Her strength was great enough that she was the only Valkyrie able to survive Hela's massacre and she later managed to help Thor stalemate her, with a kick managing to slightly make her stumble back and she managed to stab her with enough force to cause her some pain and knock her down so Thor may blast Bifrost Bridge and her down to the ocean. She also managed to overpower Loki and even knock down Hulk in a brief sparring match. **'Superhuman Durability': Valkyrie's body is much more resistant to physical harm than that of a human. hence, she was able to withstand Hela's mighty attacks, falls from great heights, extreme pressures and temperatures and powerful explosions. **'Superhuman Speed': Valkyrie can move at high speeds, allowing her to dodge a powerful attack from Hulk, to deflect a wave of projectiles hurled at her by Hela in rapid succession, and to momentarily incapacitate Hela with a sudden jump on the latter. **'Superhuman Agility': Valkyrie naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being, allowing her to easily jump and fall on her feet. **'Superhuman Stamina': Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of humans, which allowed her to fight many Berserkers, and even the more powerful Hela herself, without tiring at all. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's resistance, Valkyrie can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than that of a human. Similarly, she is unaffected by drinking large amounts of alcohol. **'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being, allowing her to remain physically young for thousands of years. Abilities *'Master Combatant': As the leader of the Valkyries, Valkyrie is one of the most powerful warriors of Asgard with immense training and millennia worth of experience in unarmed combat and swordsmanship, which allowed her to overpower and chain up Loki fairly quickly and possibly able to train Hulk for The Contest of Champions, defeat several Berserkers with little effort, and to even aid Thor in fighting against Hela herself to a standstill. In fact, Valkyrie was the only Valkyrie to survive the battle against Hela, whereas her fellow Valkyries who were legendary for being elite Asgardian warriors were massacred by Hela. **'Master Swordswoman': Valkyrie has proven to be an immensely skilled and formidable master swordswoman, managing to defeat several Berserkers, and to fight off Hela with her sword. *'Multilingualism': As an Asgardian, Valkyrie is well-versed in the native languages of several alien species among the Nine Realms. *'Expert Pilot': As a scavenger and bounty hunter, Valkyrie is well-versed with operating various types of spacecraft, including her own ship, the Warsong. Equipment *'Valkyrie's Armor': The standard issue armor for all the Valkyries. Weapons *'Dragonfang': The standard issue sword for all the Valkyries. *'Warsong Remotely-Controlled Gatlings': Activating a pair of holographic devices on her gauntlets, Valkyries is able to remotely controlled the weapons of the Warsong. *'Daggers': Valkyrie was equipped with dual daggers that she used it against Thor and would later use it while sparring with Loki. Relationships Allies *Asgardians **Odin † - Former King **Valkyries - Former Teammates **Thor - Former Prisoner turned Teammate and King **Heimdall † **Skurge † - Enemy turned Ally *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek **Biff **Tasba **Ejashi † **Hajo † *Revengers - Teammates **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Loki † - Former Enemy Enemies *Surtur † *Hela † - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim **Berserkers † *Fenris † - Attempted Victim *Grandmaster - Employer turned Enemy *Sakaaran Guards **Topaz † - Situational Ally turned Enemy *Sakaaran Scrappers † - Victims *Thanos *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † **Proxima Midnight † **Cull Obsidian † **Ebony Maw † Trivia *In the comics, Brunnhilde was selected by Odin to lead the Valkyrior, and she became a long time member of the Defenders. She was based on the Norse mythological figure . **Following her introduction in Thor: Ragnarok, an alternative version of Valkyrie that resembles Tessa Thompson's character introduced in the mainstream comic universe, as an Asgardian vigilante and a member of the Exiles. *Valkyrie's number among the Grandmaster's Scrappers, 142, refers to the ''Incredible Hulk'' #142 issue, where Valkyrie first met the Hulk. *During her battle with Hela in Hel, Valkyrie's life is saved by the sacrifice of a blonde Valkyrie more closely resembling the Brunnhilde from the comics. *It was revealed by Joe Russo in a Q&A that Valkyrie survived the attack from Thanos.Joe Russo came and had a Q&A at our high school! Behind the Scenes ]] *Valkyrie was originally planned to be introduced in ''Thor: The Dark World, but her appearance was ultimately scrapped. *According to Taika Waititi, Tessa Thompson's casting was a not deliberate decision to diversify the film, but to choose the best person: "You're working with comic-book Vikings, so you have to look at the source material as a very loose inspiration. A character's skin tone and hair color doesn't matter. I think the story is king, and you want the best person for the job, and Tessa was the best person." *Describing her relationship with Loki, the actress said that "they have a lot in common; meaning they come from the same place in a sense and have the same chip on their shoulder in a way. There's a thin line between how much they hate and love each other."Do THOR: RAGNAROK's Loki And Valkyrie Actually Have Romantic Tension?Thor: Ragnarok: Valkyrie and Loki get physical in new image *Tessa Thompson based her performance as Valkyrie on from the movie . *Danya Bateman, Tara Macken and Brittany Morris were stunt doubles for Tessa Thompson in the role of Valkyrie. References External Links * * Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Revengers Members Category:High Body Count